


Saving Grace

by Lambengolmo



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Forgiveness, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambengolmo/pseuds/Lambengolmo
Summary: Мысли Тристиана во время квеста
Relationships: The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Saving Grace

Когда тело Рутгерта упало к его ногам, Тристиан вздохнул и опустил голову. Еще одна заблудшая душа, которую он не смог спасти. Сколько раз он уже сталкивался с последствиями своих ошибок, но легче это не становилось. Ему не будет покоя, пока зло, царящее в этих землях, - зло, которому он сам помог воцариться, - не будет повержено. О Саренрей, только бы хватило сил!  
Тристиан сделал шаг, отступая от мертвого тела, и вдруг – все изменилось. Будто кто-то сдернул завесу внутри его разума, и темнота, в которой он пребывал так долго, сменилась ослепительным светом – таким знакомым и долгожданным.  
– Саренрей… – выдохнул Тристиан, еще не до конца веря в происходящее. – Это и правда ты?  
Он уже знал ответ, ощущал всем своим существом ее присутствие. Она ласково коснулась его души, и Тристиан почувствовал любовь и гордость – за него, недостойного. Радость, горечь и раскаяние разом охватили его.  
– О Пресветлая! – воскликнул он. – Неужели ты снова со мной? Но чем я заслужил эту милость? Я, запятнавший себя тьмой, предавший друзей и саму свою сущность, снова вижу твой свет!  
Саренрей улыбнулась и заговорила, и ее голос звучал слаще самой нежной музыки, пробуждая в его душе надежду. Она рассказала о том, как лишила его крыльев в наказание за трусость и гордыню, которые когда-то владели им. О том, что видела, как он выбрал путь к свету и искуплению, жертвуя собой и помогая другим.  
Она сказала, что он прощен и может вновь обрести то, что потерял.  
Тристиан не успел ответить. Он услышал рядом другой голос – каким тихим он казался по сравнению с голосом Богини!  
– Ты… говоришь с Саренрэй?  
Он почти забыл, что не один здесь, и едва не рассмеялся, увидев ошарашенное лицо Линдзи.  
– Эмирис? Я здесь. И со мной – свет моей богини.  
Не сдерживая переполняющей его радости, он пересказал ей слова Саренрей. Он наконец прощен и свободен! Он мечтал об этом столько лет!  
Но… легко ли будет оставить смертную жизнь? Здесь у него есть долг и друзья, и…  
Эми подошла на шаг ближе:  
– Тристиан… Прошу, не покидай меня. Я не могу представить жизнь без тебя.  
Тристиан смотрел на нее и понимал, что не сможет выполнить эту просьбу. Он должен вернуться к своей повелительнице и снова стать дэвой, ведь именно для этого он был создан. Отказаться от милосердия Саренрей, снова лишиться ее божественного света казалось немыслимым. И все же… Тристиан не мог произнести то, что должен был. Время будто остановилось, секунды казались часами, а он все молчал. У него хватило духу вынести множество испытаний и противостоять древнему злу – так почему же сейчас он не может дать такой простой ответ?  
Эми смотрела спокойно и открыто, и с таким доверием, с каким она всегда смотрела только на него. Тристиан вдруг осознал, что здесь и сейчас, перед всеми, она доверила ему свое сердце, и ему ничего не хочется больше, чем доверить ей свое в ответ, даже если это будет означать, что он никогда снова не станет дэвой.  
Он открыл рот, наконец поняв, что должен сказать, но прежде, чем он это сделал, Саренрей рассмеялась – словно солнечные блики заплясали на чистой глади озера.  
«Тебе не придется выбирать, свет мой».

Много позже, в тишине покоев Эми долго вглядывалась в его лицо, а потом спросила:  
– Ты правда ни о чем не жалеешь?  
Они уже говорили об этом, а значит, она волновалась сильнее обычного, раз повторила вопрос.  
Тристиан улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
– Нисколько. Каждая минута с тобой – не меньший дар, чем право быть во свете Саренрей.  
Эми убрала несколько прядок, упавших ему на лоб, наклонилась и осторожно поцеловала его глаза. Ее губы были теплыми, как летнее солнце. Тристиану казалось, что эти поцелуи исцеляют боль, которую он не замечал до тех пор, пока она не исчезла.  
– Я была бы счастлива за тебя. Знаешь, если бы ты выбрал уйти. Ты ведь всегда этого хотел. Но еще больше я счастлива, что ты решил остаться.  
– Я тоже, – ответил Тристиан. Он испытал мгновенный ужас от осознания, что он мог отказаться от всего этого. От Эмирис и от этой нежности, и от того света, что горит между ними. И тут же сам понял: не мог. Сердце зорче разума, именно оно не позволило ему принять неверное решение. Оно все знало с самой первой встречи, с самого первого взгляда чувствовало этот свет. – Я тоже.  
Эми потянулась обнять его, будто угадала его мысли. Тристиан прислонился головой к ее плечу и улыбнулся. У них впереди долгая жизнь, и Тристиан впервые в полной мере осознал, что в этой жизни он будет по-настоящему счастлив.


End file.
